Warmth Beyond The Sun
by Auroetta
Summary: What happens when Jean finds Marco's body on the streets of Trost? Will he be able to handle shouldering his comrade's death?


**Chapter 1:** Stand By Me

The brilliance of a mid-Summer sunrise was masked by roaring sirens and the shouts of several dozen recruits whose orders were to gather the bodies of their fallen comrades. Among the recruits, Jean Kirschtein of the 104th Military Division shuffled through the streets of humanity's beloved Trost. A mixture of corpses and mismatched body parts littered the town, and the smell was something else entirely.

Jean hummed an old tune to himself he'd learned somewhere as a kid, and occasionally fondled the drawstrings of his surgical mask. He had always tried to maintain a positive attitude in every situation, but today proved to be challenging.

The boy watched as carts full of remains were cleared from the streets with haste. He didn't dare try to make out their faces- such a thing would only tear at his heart more. As he rounded the corner, a familiar face caught his eye and all possibility of keeping his cool went out the window.

Jean stumbled over to get a closer look of the accustomed corpse.

_Oh god.. Marco. _

Jean's eyes widened at the sight. Before him laid the remains of a boy who had once believed in him, a boy who trusted his leadership to bring their squad home safely.

His body, which now sat hunched up against the cold stone wall of an abandoned home, had been severed in near-perfect symmetry by the Titan responsible for his death. Marco's face held remnants of both fear and exhaustion, providing evidence that his end was not a peaceful one. His remaining teeth were tightly clenched as if he were still resisting with all his might.

Jean could feel his insides twist as he looked the fallen soldier over. Though it were true he had not seen the freckled boy in several hours time, Kirschtein hadn't considered he'd fallen in battle. The thought of it made his innards wretch violently as the small amount left in his stomach threatened to escape.

"-Name?"

Jean tore his eyes away from the tattered corpse of his comrade to meet those of a woman hardened by her duties. The woman, mouth covered by a stark-white surgical mask, broke the silence once again.

"Do you know what the boy's name was?"

She spoke systematically.

_'Was?' He's Marco Bodt, goddamn it. He is. He IS. _

The recruit struggled to find his words and instead nodded in response to the woman's inquiry. With fists bawled up at his sides, Jean felt his body stiffen as tears welled behind his eyes.

A wave of guilt washed over him as his gaze found its way back to Marco's remains. He recalled his final moments with Marco; the boy wore a grateful smile as he thanked Jean for protecting him and complimented his leadership skills.

As long as Jean had known him, Marco had always been smiling. He hadn't realized it then, but Marco's beaming smile was a warmth that Jean would no doubt miss. In that moment, the sun itself felt cold on his back. He recalled when he'd watched the boy fade from view hours before as he bated away a Titan that would have otherwise made a meal of Kirschtein.

_Did he... That idiot.._

The thought of Marco dying in his place was enough to force his insides outwards; painting the sidewalk beneath his feet with undigested nourishment.

"Damn it." Jean's throat burnt as he heaved, his mind plagued by guilt.

His form leaned against the wall as his insides emptied onto the pavement. In the two-toned boy's mind, he might as well have killed him with his own hands. Try as he did, Jean could not help but imagine Marco's blood-curdling scream as the Titan clamped down on him.

"Marco," he choked, " Marco Bodt". His voice was hoarse and distant, and for a second Jean struggled to recognize it as his own.

Wiping the moisture from his mouth with a sleeve, the squad leader fell to his knees before Marco's empty shell. He outstretched a shaking hand and allowed it to ghost up to the other boy's pale cheek, cupping it in his palm. The robotic woman had since moved on to record the names of the several hundred dead and missing that still scattered the streets.

The initial chill of Marco's cheek made the hairs on Jean's arm stand on end.

"It doesn't suit you." he muttered as he tried his best to force a smile. "Not one bit."

Silent tears brimmed in his eyes as an indescribable rage stirred within his heart. Jean's feign smile soon turned to a grimace.

"Listen, I know this is kind of a lame promise," he mumbled to Marco's lifeless form. "But whatever," Jean grit his teeth tightly before continuing. "I promise you I'll slaughter every goddamn one of 'em. Especially the one who made you make that face!" He vowed through a blanket of furious tears to eradicate the Titans and help restore Marco's lost pride.

"So stand by me, okay?"

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. I would absolutely adore some constructive criticism/compliments.

Just a heads up: If enough people show interest in my continuation of the story, I would be honored to do so.

Please be sure to review!


End file.
